It is generally known to provide telecommunications outlets for mounting in a wall panel to locate a telecommunications module, such as a modular jack, behind an opening in the wall panel. The telecommunications module provides a terminal for a user's internal wiring for mating with a complementary telecommunications plug inserted through the wall opening into mating interconnection with the module. The plug is coupled to telecommunications equipment such as telephones, data processing terminals and the like.
For instance, it has become generally common to use such telecommunications wall outlets in ordinary households, with an outlet carrying a modular jack and another connector upon a support. The modular jack may be prewired in a production environment to the other connector. This telecommunications module assembly then is mounted to the wall outlet on site, and the other connector is coupled to the user's internal wiring, with the outlet mounted behind the opening in the wall panel.
Heretofore, problems have been encountered in using such telecommunications outlets because they do not provide for easy installation and, after installation, do not provide easy access to the other connector for carrying-out the internal wiring schemes. In addition, the support for the telecommunications module, or modular jack, and the other connector may be a small printed circuit board. There must be provided some form of delicate mounting means for the printed circuit board onto the wall outlet and which provides for easy assembly thereto. Once assembled to or mounted on the outlet, it is highly desirable to provide some form of latching or locking means for holding the telecommunications module/connector assembly in operable position on the wall outlet.
This invention is directed to providing a telecommunications outlet and module assembly which solves the above problems and satisfies the stated needs.